puckyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Albertoson
Albert „Alberto“ Martin Raheem1 Trovato (ehem. Bruhn, geb. als Calvin Odonkor; * 15. Juni 1986 in Farmersville, Vereinigte Staaten)2 ist ein deutsch-US-amerikanischer Beatboxer und YouTuber. Leben Albert Bruhn wurde unter dem Namen Calvin Odonkor geboren. Zwischen seiner Geburt und dem dritten Lebensjahr kam er nach Hamburg und später in ein dortiges Kinderheim. Dort wurde er wegen seines exotischen Namens in Albert Martin Odonkor umbenannt. Im Jahr 1990 wurde er von der Hamburger Pastoren-Familie Bruhn adoptiert. Er hat den höchsten deutschen Schulabschluss und begann nach seiner Schulzeit ein Studium. Mit 13 Jahren wurde er zwischenzeitlich "aus dem Haus geworfen", weil er als Problemkind galt. Seit dem 10. Januar 2014 ist er mit Sharon Trovato (22, Die Trovatos) verheiratet, mit der er auch schon seit 2009 liiert war. Die beiden haben in Mönchengladbach geheiratet , Sharon's Heimat. Youtube-Karriere Albertos Karriere auf Youtube beginnt im August 2006. Seit seinem Auftritt bei 'Das Supertalent' , lädt er regelmäßig sowohl Beatbox-Videos seiner eigenen Auftritte als auch Lehrvideos für seine Abonnenten hoch, was zu seinem Durchbruch führte. Ab 2010 führte er die Youtube-Show "I bet you will not..." zusammen mit seinem engen Freund Cheng, die sehr erfolgreich war und maßgeblich ausschlaggebend dafür ist, dass Alberto bis heute einer der meistabonnierten Youtuber Deutschlands ist ein. 2011 musste die Serie jedoch aus privaten Gründen seitens Cheng eingestellt werden. Kurz nach dem Aus von "I bet you will not..." entwickelt Alberto ein neues Konzept unter dem Namen "Al, Bert und O". In dieser Serie tauchen die drei fiktiven Charaktere "Al", "Bert" und "O" auf welche eine Diskussion zu Zuschauerfragen führen. Dabei spielt Alberto in verschiedener Verkleidung alle drei Rollen, und fügt durch verschiedene Sprach- und Artikulationsweisen jedem Charakter ein eigenes Ego hinzu. Laut eigener Aussage versucht er aber am Ende des Videos zu einer ernsthaften eigenen Aussage zu dem Thema zu kommen. Jeder der drei Charaktere hat auch seine eigene Sendung; "O" taucht in "O's Ghettotipps auf und gibt dort Tipps zu verschiedenen jugendrelevanten Themen. "Bert" ist Hauptdarsteller in "Familie Bert", einer Serie in der kurze Sketche aus dem Leben des superintelligenten Bert und seiner Familie gezeigt werden. Die Rolle von sich selbst, Al, verkörpert er in "Hey Al", einer Sendung, in der er Zuschauerfragen an oder über sich beantwortet und zudem kurze Szenen aus seinem aktuellen Leben satirisch darstellt. Alberto führt seit 2011 den Nebenkanal "playalbertoson", auf den er, da er sehr intensiv Call of Duty spielt, Videos über das Spiel hochlädt, in denen er Taktiken erklärt oder Gewinnspiele ankündigt, in denen der Zuschauer raten soll, ob Alberto eine gezeigt Spielsequenz gewinnt oder nicht. Die User geben Tipps in den Kommentaren ab, zu gewinnen gibt es T-Shirts. Auf seinem zweiten Nebenkanal "realalbertoson" lädt er Videos von seinem Handy, also von seinem täglichen Leben, hoch. Zurzeit (November 2012) hat Alberto über 1.347.933. Abonnenten und mehr als 170.000.000 Videoaufrufe und liegt hinter kontor , den Aussenseitern, YTITTY und Gronkh auf Platz 5 der meistabonnierten deutschen Youtuber. Weblinks * FaceBook: https://de-de.facebook.com/realalbertoson * Twitter: https://twitter.com/albertoson * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/albertoson Kategorie:Youtuber (Deutschland) Kategorie:Youtuber Kategorie:YouTube Stars Kategorie:Größte Youtuber Deutschlands Kategorie:1.000.000. Abos Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Games Kategorie:Lets Player